Love is a Battle
by Sani K. Halleng
Summary: It's not easy falling in and out of love. To not feel jealousy and pain for the one you care so deeply about. To be hurt by the one you use to call yours. To start loving another after promising to never fall again. It can't be help if you have to fight for love. [SasuHina/In-Universe][at first NaruSaku, eventual NaruIno]


-It's been one year since the great ninja war, and everything been well for the heroes. The defeat of Kaguya and winning the war have brought the 5 villages closer, even if it was by a bit. All is peaceful in the ninja land.-

Sasuke decided to come back to Konoha along with Team Taka, however Suigetsu frequently left the village saying _'its too boring staying in one place.'_ Naruto was happy that his best friend decided to come back; everything is loping up for him. In the six month since the war ended, Naruto finally answered Hinata confession, and the two have been dating since.

Sakura, too, was happy and relieved that Sasuke came back. Her feeling for Sasuke will never change, he was still a big part of her heart. However, knowing that he will not love her or any other, she decided to bury her first love. Having known that Naruto was dating Hinata, chipped a small part of her heart away. Yeah, she never return his feeling ever time he confessed or that she would always hit him, but that's how she shows her affection to him. She can't help it if she act tsundere around him. He may not be her first love, but she loved him nonetheless.

Everytime she sees Naruto and Hinata together, which is all the time, she feels bitter and… and jealousy, perhaps? How could she not, Naruto was always chasing after Sakura and now when she wants to be with him, he's already with another women. It never occurred to her that Naruto will stop chasing after her because he always try his best to make her happy and love being around her.

After another whole six month, Sakura gotten tired of seeing Naruto and Hinata together: she started to dislike Hinata. Hinata never did anything wrong, but Sakura just couldn't stand her. She could not stand: the way she would shy away, or how she would blush about something embarrassing, or her stupid stuttering and her retarded shy smile that she only does for Naruto. Everything she does around Naruto makes her sick.

She hated how she stole Naruto away from her, He belongs to her. Eventhough she loved Sasuke, she also sort of started liking Naruto when they were kids. So when she realized her liking for Naruto, she planned to go out with him if things did not work out with Sasuke, and it didn't work out. Honestly how could Hinata do that to her, they were friends. Friends don't steal other friends second lover. But its not like Sakura even told Hinata about her liking Naruto. Her disliking Hianta with a passion was unjust but she couldn't help it.

So after a year, Sakura started to hang out with Naruto more when Hinata isn't around or when its only Team 7. Hopping that being around him often would rekindle his love for her. That he would realize it was a mistake to date Hinata. She flirted with Naruto, ask favors from Naruto, go to missions with Naruto. She did anything to get them alone and away from Hinata. And being Naruto, he was oblivious to everything she did and didn't even mind it. As for Hinata, she knew whats going on, but did nothing. She had faith in Naruto to not cheat and would only look her way. Plus she wasn't big on drama especially for her shy personality, so she let it go.

Sakura was grateful that no one knew about her plan. If things go smoothly, no one will notice that she broke up the cutest couple in Konoha. Naruto will be hers and Sasuke will be by their sides, womanless. Both of her man will stay with her, like she wanted it to be. However, she did feel guilt about trying to break them up because she knows how much Hinata love Naruto. For kami sake, she was willing to die for Naruto… TWICE. But her inner self had no mercy, **'who cares about other's happiness, only care about your own. If you don't, then you'll end up miserable.'**

She though she wouldn't catch a break, but finally it happened! Not the breaking up part, but there have been rumor that the cutest couple got into a fight. This was her chance to make a move. Although she didn't know if it was true or not, she had to go and scout it out. She didn't want to find out directly, so she talk with other friends first. She knew where to begin, Ino Yamanaka. Ino is notorious for gossiping in Konoha, she just happen to know things about people and couldn't help but yap about it. For instance, last month she figured out that Chouji was going on a diet and spread it like wild fire. Chouji didn't even tell anybody, not even his closet friend Shikamaru! And after everyone heard, Chouji got upset and starting eating everything again. No information can be hidden form Ino.

Sakura went into the Yamanaka flower shop and looked around. She saw Ino at the cashier, and she looks bored. To not cause any alarm, Sakura walked around the store pretending to look at flowers. Ino saw her staring at a Carolina Jasime flower and laughed.

"Hey bill-board brow, don't act like you wants some flower. If you're not buying, then lets chat. I'm sooooo bored."

"Haha, you caught me," Sakura said with her hand up in defeat. She walked slowly up to the cashier table as she thought to herself, **'How am I suppose to get info without raising any suspicion.'**

"Hey guess what I heard about Naruto and Hinata?" Ino whispering excitingly so that no one else will hear as if it was suppose to be a secret.

**'****Will I guess that answer my question,'** Sakura thought. "What about hem," she tried to sound nonchalant.

"You mean you don't know yet? Where have you been? Living under a rock?"

"No—" Sakura didn't even finish her sentence.

"Naruto and Hinata are fighting!" Before Sakura could even ask anything, Ino continued on.

"I heard it from Kiba and Shino. Well they didn't tell me, but i heard it. And no i wasn't eavesdropping,.. Well, maybe I was. But who cares! The cutest couple having an argument! i couldn't pass that up. Blah blah blah."

Sakura tuned Ino out when she heard exactly what she wanted and she didn't even have to verify since it was Kiba and Shino that Ino heard talking, **'This is perfect, luck is on my side.'**

As Ino rambles on, Sakura cut in, "Sorry Ino, forgot that my mom wants me home to do the laundry. See ya." She stormed out of the shop quickly.

**'****Next stop, Naruto.'**

It's been four hours since she chatted with Ino and she couldn't find Naruto anywhere. **'Ugh where could he be!'** Sakura was getting frustrated, she been looking for hours. He was not at Ichiraku ramen stand, couldn't find him at the training grounds, his home was empty. Sakura feeling exhausted, was about to give up when she saw Sasuke walk out of a bar.

**'****What's he doing walking out of bar, how unusual.'**

As he left, Sakura quietly walked in and guess who she saw asking for another shot of alcohol. it was no other than the man she was looking for, Naruto. He was drunk. He couldn't even properly hold his cup without spilling the some of the content, his words were slurred, and he laugh hysterically. By the way he looked and acted, the argument must have been worse than imagined.

Sakura walked up to Naruto and rubbed his back. "You shouldn't be drinking so much, you'll get a hang over tomorrow. And probably get scolded by Hinata too." She sat down on the stool next to him.

"Ah, whoocares whoa shish thinking. SHe, Sheesh wasss…hic… was wroon anywas. Saaay Saku-chan, les have druknk~"

"You mean drink? Or do you mean let's get drunk?"

"Yah yah yah,… Lesgo drink~" Naruto said with a crooked smile and again ask for another drink but for two.

Sakura thought about leaving and talking to him when he is sober but she worried if he wont say a thing to her, since Naruto didn't tell her to begin with. It was now or never. Naruto grabbed a large mug of beer from the bartender's hand and gave one to Sakura.

Sakura took the mug and as worriedly, "Naruto, this isn't like you. What's wrong? Is it about Hinata?" Heck yeah it is, but Sakura didn't want to tell him that she already knows.

Naruto grim fell to a frown, he turn his head away from her and slowly drank his beer. He put his mug down gently. A few minute had pass before he began.

"It's just that Hinata,… Argh forget it, its stupid." Naruto spoke with no slur attach.

"You can tell me Naruto, I'm there for you." Sakura again rubbed his back as emerald eyes meet sky blue ones.

Naruto smile a bit," He he he, thanks Sakura. You're pretty nice sometimes."

"Do you want to get beat up," she said jokingly, fist in the air. And she then chug large amount of beer down her throat, waiting for him to continue, which he did.

"It may be a bit weird to hear,… but Hinata said she's not ready to…you know… to get it on. We've been together for awhile and she said she wants to wait for another six month or so. Like Cmon! It's like she thinks I only dated her just to do her." Naruto let out a haughty sigh and rubbed his head. "This is probably stupid, isn't it."

Sakura though for a minute, taking in the newly found information. Not knowing what to say, she took another chug of beer to give her a few more minute to collect her mind.

She began, "Its not stupid. The only part that is stupid, is Hinata not giving what you want."

**'****Well actually if you love her you would have waited till she's ready.'** Sakura thought but did not say it. There was no way she was going to tell him that he is wrong. If she wants them to break up, this is the way to do it.

"Yeah definitely Naruto." Sakura didn't know what else to say so she took another chug of beer.

Sakura started to feel a bit dizzy and light-headed from the constant drinking. Her thought became jumble and she just spewed out what's she's been thinking for a long time.

"Say Naruto, I think you should break up with her. It's clear that you deserve better. Have you ever thought about us?" Sakura softly spoke, staring into his eyes.

He raise an eyebrow, "W-what?"

"You know… Me and you,.. Dating." Sakura just continued to stare at him not breaking the eye contact, showing that she was serious.

"You want me to break up. With Hinata. And date you?" Naruto was bewildered, why now of all times?

"Yes. I love you for awhile, during the war and when we were kids. I confessed too, you know. If you've dated me, I would have given you what you wanted already. If you've dated me, we could have been the cutest couple in Konoha." Sakura cupped Naruto's cheek and whispers, "It's not too late, Naruto-Kun."

Naruto stared at Sakura, his mind was blank but at the same time was running 150mph. He didn't know what to say. Yeah he still have feelings for her but he was dating Hinata now. He would feel terrible to just dump her and go out with his long time crush. Shouldn't he be loyal to his girlfriend even if they just had an argument. Every couple fight once and awhile. Just because this happen, doesn't mean they should break up. But…

As Naruto was still processing all this, Sakura went from staring at his eyes to his lips. She inch forward slowly, "Maybe this will help." Her eyes slid closed, her body move forward, her lips slowly pucker up. Naruto knew what she was doing but did nothing. He stared at her rosy pinks lips inching forward and couldn't resist. He had always wanted to know what it tastes like. He moved forward as well, in a trance.

They both now passionately kissing one another. Naruto was the first to break away, "Lets go to my place." Sakura nodded, breathing heavily still. She walked behind Naruto as he held her hand, showing her the way. Both their faces flush with alcohol. Both knew what they were about to do, but no one said a thing.


End file.
